


Shards of a Mirror

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [27]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: GFY, Mirror Universe, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets and super shorts for the Darker Reflections AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twisted Family

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly SVU, mostly revolving around Huang and his close companions in the [Darker Reflections](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/darker_reflections) AU.

The road leading to his current position is shadowed and twisted, littered with bodies and betrayal. He trusts few, and all of them he calls family. The nephew who thinks the world revolves around him. The college room mate turned lover and partner. The class mate that all call his - and his partner's - wife. Now, perhaps, there might be another, a cousin or brother of sorts. But he'll wait for the moment, and reserve judgment until he sees more of this Elliot Stabler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "road".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [The Ever-Changing Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749674).


	2. Resolved Blurs

A rainy day is always a good day to have someone removed from competition, washing away evidence as completely as the river the bodies are dumped into. Huang watches the drops as they run down the window of his sedan, blurs of color behind them that would resolve into two of his men beating to death another of the remaining few of the old order. It had, perhaps, been a mistake to let any of them live as long as this, one that had nearly gotten Sammie hurt, but he learns from his mistakes, and corrects them.

No one threatened him or his family and lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "rain".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Misty Veil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1276502).


	3. Caribbean

The print on the wall showed a perfect strand of white sand, glittering in the sun; it was the closest they'll be able to come to a Caribbean vacation. He can't risk leaving New York, no matter how solid his alliances with the other bosses in the city. She couldn't be so indiscreet as to holiday with her lover, not if she wanted to keep what she had. So this would have to suffice, with the heat turned up to make them forget the New York winter outside, and steel drum music on the radio to substitute for the real ambiance of the islands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "cove".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Ocean's Edge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749690).


	4. Maternal Instinct

Leaning against the door-frame, Casey watched Sammie sleeping, her expression unguarded for the moment. Everyone at the courthouse assumed she worked for Huang because they were college classmates - or, as the more prurient speculated, because of her relationship with him and his partner. None of them thought it might be because of the nephew he protected more fiercely than he did his business. Didn't think the driven, aggressive lawyer who refused to admit defeat might be capable of caring for someone, of feeling some maternal instinct rousing itself for a small boy whose parents had failed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "dark".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Not Always the Absence of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/951873).


	5. Windy Nights

He liked windy nights by the Hudson or the East River, where the smells of his trade were driven away by the moving air, just as the results are carried away by the river. Goren peeled his gloves off after he dropped the last of the heavy garbage bags into the water, with their wet contents and bricks, and put them in the bag he'd put into the oven at the funeral home he ostensibly worked at. A small smile tilted the corners of his mouth up. Really, it wasn't all that different from his real job, and he could use it as more of a cover for his real job than he does. It amuses, him, though, to give the New York police the occasional interesting find - and when they have a detective to match him, they'll deserve to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "wind".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Sky-Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1471349).


	6. Vibrantly Alive

The house in Connecticut has a tree just outside the window of the room that had been hers as a child - the room that now belongs to Elizabeth - that spreads shade across the eastern side of the house, and provides the perfect way for a rebellious girl to sneak out at night. Bright green leaves in the summer, stark black branches against white in the winter.

Jo sips at a cup of coffee as she stares blindly out at the carefully-manicured gardens, with the old trees dotting the property. All this beauty, and she had for a time seriously considered sacrificing it all for a client, for some elusive and ephemeral thing called love. Almost lost everything she'd worked so hard for in pursuit of a affair that wasn't as discreet as it should have been.

The quiet clatter and the sound of coffee being poured warns her that David is awake, and she isn't quite sure she wants to talk to him right now. She's done what she has to, walked away from Fin and the danger and vibrant sense of being alive that she had embraced while around him. It's not worth losing Elizabeth over, not worth losing her career.

David's hand comes to rest on her shoulder a moment, though he doesn't say anything, just walks away with his coffee to retrieve the paper from where it's been placed on the table, and outside where he doesn't have to listen to the oppressive silence. For a long moment, Jo longs to just run, to go back to the city, to Fin and to that vibrant life.

She takes another sip of her coffee, and lets out a shakey breath before turning away from the window to face the reality of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "tree".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Branching From the Center](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1539051).


	7. A Corrupt Drum

The Manhattan precinct Detective Jeffreys works out of notices when she goes missing, of course, and they have their suspects about who might have caused it, but there isn't enough evidence to prove anything. Her body is never found, but no one believes she's alive. The investigation she'd started into John Munch goes nowhere, and is eventually forgotten - the diamond broker is one eternal suspect in her disappearance, but he's too good at keeping his hands clean to arrest for it. Eventually, even the investigation into her vanishing goes cold and is forgotten by all but those closest to her, and the city goes on, marching to the beat of a corrupt drum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Missing".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [All of a Question](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1680257).

**Author's Note:**

> **OCs for this story/AU:**
> 
> Jo Madison - an OC who twines around canon in "An Unspoken Agreement" and "Understanding Mistakes", and who is a bright young lawyer who works for Fin in the Darker Reflections AU, and carries on an affair with him for a time.
> 
> Sammie Huang - an OC who is a nephew of George Huang.


End file.
